


W twoim stylu

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, nieporozumienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem cukierki nie są takie niewinne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	W twoim stylu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cukierkowe nieporozumienie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678021) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> Reakcja na tekst Eu. Należy na początek go przeczytać, bo to swego rodzaju kontynuacja. A ja po prostu znów za bardzo zaczytałam się w jej drabblach ;)

          Albus szybkim krokiem schodził do lochów. To co usłyszał od Harry'ego wzbudziło jego strach o młodego chłopca. Severus był mu jak najszybciej potrzebny. Dlatego, gdy otworzył drzwi jego gabinetu, zapytał:  
\- Czy ja wyglądam na pedofila, Severusie? - Widząc jego szok dodał prędko. - Harry właśnie mnie o to spytał. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać z tym biednym chłopcem, a on... Chyba nie myślisz, że jego wuj...  
\- To przez twoje dropsy – przerwał Mistrz Eliksirów. - I Potter nigdy nie był molestowany.  
          Dumbledore odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na pobliskim krześle.  
\- Choć to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego lubiłeś tak bardzo Huncwotów. W końcu to też byli nieletni chłopcy.


End file.
